degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paige-Dean Conflict
The conflict between Paige Michalchuk and Dean Walton began in Shout (1), when Dean raped Paige at one of his parties. Conflict History Overview Paige had a crush on Dean when she first met him. She was also excited when he invited her to a party, but it didn't last long. Dean lead Paige upstairs to an empty bedroom and forced himself on her. After her rape, Paige initially tried keeping it a secret but Season 2 Dean appeared in the first part of Shout (1) as a 17 year-old member of the soccer team for a rival school, Bardell High School, against the Degrassi Panthers. One of the Degrassi students, Paige Michalchuk (who was 14, almost 15 at the time), had a crush on him. During one of his parties, Paige hit on him, and suggested they go to the room upstairs. When she saw Spinner, she cancelled a date with him that night, lying that her grandmother was sick. Dean accepted, and he asked if she wanted to have sex. Paige, not ready to lose her virginity, declined. Dean, instead of respecting her wishes, ignored her. Paige couldn't fight him off, and she was raped. Paige was distraught after what had happened and revealed to Hazel that she was raped on the night of the party. Hazel tries to convince Paige to see a doctor to check for STDs or pregnancy, but Paige said that he used a condom and tells Hazel to leave her alone. She doesn't give up and encourages Paige to talk to the guidance counselor, but Paige continues to refuse saying that it was her own fault for coming on to him. When Terri tells Paige about a band competition, she tries to put her mind off of being raped and focus on her old band, PMS. When Ashley writes a song about rape, Paige becomes angry and tells her to go with one of their old songs. Ashley eventually discovers that Paige was raped and decides to switch back to the old song. During the competition, Paige spots Dean in the audience and starts backing down in horror. When she sees Dean smirking at her, Paige furiously starts singing the new version of the song. Ashley is proud of her and the three girls join in. Dean ultimately walks out of the room in embarrassment. The next day, Paige confesses to the guidance counselor, Ms. Suave, about her rape. Paige was given counseling for the rest of the year. In How Soon Is Now?, Dean began flirting with Manny and Paige warned her to be careful around him. Manny claimed that she was just jealous. Paige broke down when he mocked her about what happened on the night of the party. Hazel, Spinner, and J.T. were supportive of her and J.T. and Spinner even threatened Dean during the basketball game in the gym after Paige told them about the incident. Infuriated by him, Paige eventually defended herself and told Dean that she was going to press charges against him. Her rape trial was planned that year, but would not take place until Season 4. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), while driving with Spinner in his car, Paige was informed that her trial against Dean was approaching. It is assumed that Paige had almost forgotten about it, as she was surprised at how soon it was. Paige was distraught, as going to court and seeing Dean brought back terrifying memories of him raping her on the night of his party. The day of Paige's rape trial finally arrived. Spinner showed up and supported her greatly. Paige was very quiet and shy to speak at first, but soon raised her voice and told Dean's defense lawyer that he was her first. She said that she said no and would not have chosen to lose her virginity at a house party with a guy she had known for an hour. Spinner was proud of her and said that she made a good statement. Paige was happy and the decisions were decided. It was revealed that due to the lack of evidence and eye witnesses, Dean was found not guilty, resulting in all charges dropped, leaving Paige in tears. Paige was enraged that Dean was not found guilty for what he did and tried to forget about the whole ordeal. Later, at a party, Paige tried to confront Dean, but instead he jokingly told her off and asked her to come find him if she ever wanted to hook-up again and that it was fun the first time around. Disgusted and angry, Paige took Spinner's car and crashed it into the back of Dean's automobile as revenge. Although Paige saw this as a major relief for herself, Spinner was furious with her. Dean later tried to pin his smashed car on Spinner, but Paige confessed that it was her. She even went to the police and said that she did it and thus lost her license. Paige was forced to pay for the damages on the car and helped Spinner repair his. He ultimately forgave her when he saw how sorry she was and how bad the consequences were when she confessed. After the car incident, much to her relief, Paige never saw Dean again. Rival Relationships *Spinner-Paige Relationship Trivia *Paige is the first character to take her abuser to court. The second is Fiona Coyne to Bobby Beckonridge and the third is Zoë Rivas to Luke Baker and Neil Martin, though Paige lost her trial. *Dean is the same age as Paige's older brother Dylan Michalchuk. *Paige is the first girl to have a conflict with her rapist, the second is Zoë Rivas with Luke Baker. *They both attended Toronto University. Gallery Paigevsdean.jpg 08 (5).jpg 09 (8).jpg Paige_and_dean.jpg 76.png images (39).jpg tumblr_l5v1pvFAFr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_llbi0hOxXD1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_llbi4r4jN51qc1tpr.jpg dag.jpg 07 (19).jpg 16 (4).jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-3.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-4.jpg The-ghost-in-the-machine-pt-2-9.jpg Ghostinthemachine1 (4).png Fdfdffd.png Bhhhh.png Shout1.11.jpg Degrassi Shout Part 2.jpg 07a.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation